User blog:BrickfilmNut/A Discussion on the Reactions to the Move
This blog is in response to both the activity in the comments section of Darth henry's blog as well as some other points brought up regarding the move. Most of this made it into a comment on the blog, but I figured that an actual blog was better-suited as I kept thinking of more and more things to add. Some of these are matters that I feel require immediate attention, like point number one, while others are a way of expressing my feelings on the issue. #First of all, can we... can we stop with the wikia bashing? It's totally fine to disagree with some of their actions and policies, as I do myself, but some of you are taking it too far. Can we keep it civil? It's not exactly helping our cause, either. #Those of you who say you want to leave have not exactly been providing reasons. This has been particularly frustrating, as there are still changes that could be made to the wiki that could be made to accommodate you. Even if the changes don't benefit you, they could benefit other users or readers on the new wiki, so could you please point out what's causing you to want to stay? #: In particular, can you voice these opinions here (where you can suggest the addition of features) and here (for general discussion or bug reports). One good thing about the former link is that you can, technically, even suggest new features that wiki itself doesn't have, which could provide some nice opportunities for everyone. #Those of you who want to stay, there's something I want you to consider. There have been changes to the wiki before and, despite it being impossible to meet everyone's desires, we stayed together as one community. Why should it be different in this case than when customs were assigned ratings, or when chat was shut down/reintroduced. Why can't we deal with this in the same way? Also, consider what could happen if you stay. Depending on how much activity you generate, we could end up having two similar wikis competing. Wouldn't that be... terrible? Even if the content generated is sub-par compared to ours, if your wiki generates more activity, readers will be attracted to this outdated/messy site, which isn't fair to them. #:Also to those who stay: won't you miss us? :P #Some of you definitely have valid reasons for staying, but I have that some of you you are just making assumptions on how the new wiki will be without having actually looked at it yourselves. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but if that's the case, please take some time to navigate the "beta" version of Brickimedia here. Brickipedia itself hasn't been imported, but this should go fast once the stage for doing so is reached. # This one is mainly directed to new users. If you had joined some time shortly after Brickipedia's fork, would you like to have been informed, and why or why not? I hope to use replies to this to try and convey my point to Sansse on why occasional notifications should be allowed. I will likely be adding more to this as the time goes by. For now, however, could you provide some feedback or think about some of these points? I would greatly welcome additional points on both sides, as this will hopefully assist in promoting greater understanding in regards to this issue. Thanks. Category:Blog posts